


Walt's Night Out

by ImperiusRex



Series: PeterFelicia2020 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Walter Parker is the son of Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker, and tonight his parents have to curb their protective instincts and let Walt take his first steps on the road to becoming a Hero.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: PeterFelicia2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: PeterFelicia Week 2020





	Walt's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for PeterFelicia Week 2020 - Day 6 - Family  
> For a look at Walt's suit check out this beautiful [art by Ecairnsart](https://ecairnsart.tumblr.com/post/185620279537/so-the-heist-dlc-for-spider-man-ps4-got-me)

Summer in New York, although the sun had set a few hours ago the night was still hot, and the world’s best cat bugler silently swears to find some new material for her suit that wouldn’t make her sweat so much as she ran across rooftops. Usually during this kind of weather Felicia would be enjoying the cool ac, indoors, and watching tv curled up in her lover's lap. It wasn’t that Felicia hated the heat but, why be uncomfortable when she could avoid it? Her all black fitted stealth suit was constantly a work in progress and she would have to design something more breathable for her next job. Felicia lands on a rooftop in the upper east side of New York City. She keeps low as she crawls towards the ledge and quietly peeks over, her night vision goggles allows her to pick out the details happening in the alley below, two men had cornered a teen boy. The boy was telling them he didn’t have any money, only his metro pass used for buses and the subway. However Felicia’s eyes were not on the trio but rather on the shadows just above and slightly to the right of them. It was there that she made out the form of a slender male figure, his messy brown curls and lower half of his face were the only parts of him that were uncovered. He wore a black stealth suit, and his goggles were similar to his mothers. Felicia had designed his suit herself, she watches, waiting for the moment of action to come.

A cough sounds from behind her, and Felicia whirls around guiltily, to find her husband standing with his arms crossed, she could tell by the shift in the mask that he had one brow raised and was probably doing his best ' _ I’m not surprised but still disappointed look' _ .

“Peter! Um, you see, I was just coming out here to do recon for a job-”

“I thought we  _ agreed  _ he had to do this on his own,” Peter says in a stage whisper.

Felicia bites her lip, but then her guilty expression was replaced with one of suspicion as she got over being caught. “Then explain why you’re here,” She retorts, this time she raised one brow challenging him.

This time it was Peter’s turn to stammer out an excuse, “Why, I was on patrol- no wait, I was following you of course, because I knew you would be here.” He finishes smugly, there is a beat where they have a mini staring contest before Peter bows his head and sighs.

“Hmm _sure_ you did,” Felicia says in a dry tone, before turning back to the crime happening below and beckoning him over with one claw. Both parents crouch and peek their heads over the ledge to watch their son below.

“Why isn’t he doing anything yet?” Peter says in a low voice.

“He’s waiting for his best moment,” Felicia knew he could do this. Walt had spent months training, and if he got into trouble then she would be here to defend her kitten. 

Walt was almost the same age Peter was when he had started out. He wasn’t some helpless child, he had learned from the best, but no matter how old Walt would get Felicia knew he would always be her kitten. The memory of him small and soft in her arms as she cradled him came to her now and her claws dug into the stone. She wanted to protect him but she knew that if she jumped in too quickly then Walt wouldn’t trust her to not see him as a hero in his own right. Peter and Felicia knew how important Walt’s first solo mission was to him. 

Peter tenses when he sees Walt move, but the young hero only moves closer to the drama, the teen victim was trying to find a way around the muggers who were laughing as they brandished their knives, asking him if he had a cell phone, saying all teens have expensive phones since he couldn’t pay them in cash then his phone would have to do.

Felicia watches Peter from the corner of her eye, she would stop him if he tried to jump in before Walt could at least try to do it on his own. He was just as tense as she was, over the years she had come to notice subtle differences in how Peter carried himself when he was Spider-Man versus when he was Peter Parker, college professor. As Spider-Man he always carried himself with more outward confidence, no that wasn’t right, Peter was confident as himself too but as Spider-Man he had a kind of freedom that she felt when she was the Black Cat. When the masks came on they were able to be who they really were. She wonders if Walt would feel the same. Her heart leaps and one hand grasps Peter’s hand when he was tensing himself to jump over the roof as Walt back flipped off the side of the building to land in between the teen and the muggers. Their surprise grants him a moment and he loudly admonishes them, “Didn’t your mother tell you that playing with knives in dark allies was dangerous?” 

Felicia smiles as she settles in to watch.

Peter had been ready to leap over but his wife’s hand on his stopped him, he relaxed when he saw how relaxed Felicia was. Felicia always had a good eye when it came to sizing up the situation, it was the thief in her that told her how likely the chances were of things going south, her confidence in Walt reassured Peter that letting him go on his own was a good thing. He couldn’t help but be over protective of his son, no parent wanted to see their child hurt. All week leading up to Walt's Night Out, he had been agonizing over whether letting Walt finally embrace the hero lifestyle was a good decision. His time as Spider-Man wasn’t all rainbows and ponies, it was hard and he didn’t want things to be hard for Walt. Felicia had a smile on her face, not a sunny beaming smile, nor her cheshire smile, it was a half smile she very rarely did but meant that she was very pleased with whatever had made her smile.. The first time he had caught it made him let out a breath Peter didn’t know he was holding. Her eyes shine behind her goggles as she watches her son flip and fight, Walt was quick, and landed his punches strategically. Walt had his mother’s skill and his father’s loud mouth.

“Please tell me I wasn’t that chatty back when we met.” Back when he and she were on opposite sides of the law. Not that Felicia had given up her thieving ways. Felicia just changed who she stole from, other criminals, and though Peter worried for her he knew that she would always be careful, because she had him and Walt waiting for her at home.

“Pfft. I don’t think it’s possible for you to shut up. Drives all the bad guys insane, it’s a good tactic.” Felicia had a kind of humor about her, a cool teasing that complimented Peter’s bad quips.

They both watch as one of the thugs tries to stab their son but Walt’s webs grab the knife and pulls it out of the thug’s grip. Walt tells the teen to run, and the boy races off around the unarmed mugger, the two criminals were too focused on teaching the new hero a lesson to pay attention to their mark.

“He’s doing that-"

“That move I used in the Kingpin heist.” Felicia finishes for him.

He nods, “Smart choice, little guy going up against the big guy and using their momentum against them.”

“Mmhmm.” Felicia agrees as she leans over and lays her head on Peter’s shoulder as they watch their son successfully put down one thug and begin to focus on the other one in earnest. Walt’s laugh as the second thug tries to threaten him makes Peter lean his head on Felicia’s as the watch.

“Did you bring your camera?” Felicia asks, and Peter pulls out a small high tech digital camera from a small unseen pocket in his suit, “Never leave home without it.” Peter snaps a few pictures of Walt, he knew that Felicia would add it to the scrap book she kept of all of Walt’s first moments.

“Our little Spider-Kitten, all grown up.” Felicia says in a fond tone. Peter proudly watches his son as he finishes taking down the second thug. Walt stops to put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily, tired from his exertions, but he has a huge grin on his face.

“Felicia?”

“Hmm?”

“I know you're thinking of taking him on a job.”

In the past Felicia would have worried that Peter would lecture her but after close to seventeen years of marriage she knows he knows she couldn’t stop being a thief anymore than he could stop being Spider-Man, so without hesitation she replies, “Yes.”

“Just make sure to take pictures too.” Peter says as he watches Walt scale the building opposite them, they both duck down so he doesn’t see them as Walt begins to web himself home.

She grins, “Oh I will. Now come on, we’re supposed to be at home watching Star Trek. I don’t want Walt to know we snuck out after him!”

Peter checks that Walt won’t see them before he gets to his feet and hoists Felicia up into his arms, “I know a shortcut and I am so glad I finally got you to watch the show with me, although you stealing all those collectibles is concerning.”

“Hey, you know you wanted that limited edition Enterprise figurine! Besides the guy I stole it from was a cyber bully, hating on the new shows and harassing the cast. He didn’t deserve to have that.” Felicia says hotly as Peter steps off the roof, webbing shoots out to catch the next building, “I love you,” Peter says and Felicia wraps her arms around his neck, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
